Chantagens
by alpha61
Summary: A Eva tem sido chantageada e conta ao Winston que ela e o Toni são amantes.


**Chantagens**

SINOPSE: A Eva tem sido chantageada e conta ao Winston que ela e o Toni são amantes.

A Eva estava parada num sítio escondido do lado leste de Jasper, de noite. Ela estava com um ar sério.

Um lobo aproximou-se dela: "Então? Temos acordo?"

"Temos."

O lobo sorriu.

No dia seguinte, a Eva acordou, levantou-se e olhou ao redor. O Winston e a Kate já tinham saído. A Lilly continuava a dormir.

A Eva aproximou-se dela e acariciou-a: "Não te preocupes, querida. Vai correr tudo bem."

A Lilly acordou. "Mãmã?"

"Oh querida! Acordei-te? Desculpa!"

"Não faz mal, mãmã. Posso ir ver a Kate e o Garth a treinarem?"

"Claro, querida! Desde que não os atrapalhes!"

"Obrigada, mamã! Eu fico a ver de longe! Adeus!"

"Adeus, querida!"

A Eva começou a recordar-se da notícia que recebera ontem.

_A Lilly tinha chegado a casa com o Garth: "Mãe! Pai! Quero dizer-vos uma coisa!"_

_"O que foi, querida?", perguntou a Eva._

_"Eu e o Garth somos namorados."_

_"O quê?!"_

_"O Toni sabe disso?", perguntou o Winston._

_"Não.", respondeu o Garth. "Eu depois conto ao meu pai. Pode ser que ele aceite melhor isto."_

_"Querida, tens a certeza de que estás feliz com ele?"_

_"Sim, mãe."_

_"Então eu fico feliz também.", depois virou-se para o Garth. "Mas se eu sei que tu lhe fazes algum mal, eu vou atrás de ti, enfio-te a minha pata na gargante e arranco-te as tripas com as minhas próprias garras!"_

_Todos ficaram de olhos arregalados._

_"Venham cá!", a Eva abraçou o casal._

A Eva sorriu com o pensamento.

Depois, fez um ar triste.

Mais tarde, a Eva encontrou-se outra vez com o lobo às escondidas.

"Então? Já lhe contaste?", perguntou o lobo.

"Ainda não! Quando acordei ele já tinha saído!"

"Tens até logo à noite para lhe contares!", o lobo foi-se embora, deixando a Eva triste.

À hora de almoço, a família comia alegre, excepto a Eva que mal tinha tocado na carne.

"Então, querida? O que é que se passa? Não comeste quase nada!"

"Não estou com muita fome."

"Pai! Está na hora! Temos que ir continuar os treinos!"

"Já vou, Kate! Espera por mim lá fora!"

"Está bem!", a Kate saiu da toca.

"Eu vou ter com o Garth!"

"Está bem, querida!", disse o Winston.

O Winston olhou outra vez para a Eva e viu que ela estava triste.

"Querida. Por favor. Eu conheço-te bem o suficiente para saber que não estás bem. O que é que se passa?"

"Querido. Eu... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa."

"Diz, querida."

"É sobre mim. E o Toni."

"O Toni?!", o Winston estava a ficar preocupado. "Ele fez-te alguma coisa?"

"Não! Não! Eu... Eu..."

"Vá! Fala! Estás a deixar-me preocupado!"

"Eu e o Winston somos amantes."

"O quê?!"

"Desculpa, querido. Eu só...! Eu...!"

"Não digas nada!", o Winston virou-se para a saída da toca, chateado.

"Onde é que vais, querido?"

Ele não respondeu.

A Eva baixou a cabeça em tristeza.

Mais tarde, a Eva encontrou-se com o lobo:

"Já lhe contei! Satisfeito?"

"Sim. Mas ainda vou ficar melhor quando saíres de casa para vires viver comigo para a minha toca com o meu filho! Podes trazer a Lilly contigo, também."

"Não!"

"O quê?"

"Estou farta das tuas ameaças!"

"Lembra-te que é a felicidade da tua filha que está em risco, Eva!"

A Eva baixou a cabeça.

"Bem me parecia.", disse ele.

"Agora vai! E quero-te na minha toca logo à noite!"

"Tão cedo?"

"Tenho a certeza que não vais ter problemas com isso, visto que já falaste com o teu querido Winston!"

Ao anoitecer, a Lilly chegou a casa e dirigiu-se à Eva:

"Mãe! O que é que se passa? A Kate contou-me que tu e o papá se chatearam!"

A Eva olhou para a filha, triste, e depois virou-se outra vez.

"Mãe!"

_Não aguento mais. Ela tem que saber a verdade._, pensou a Eva.

"Lilly. Senta-te. Preciso de ter uma conversa séria contigo."

A Lilly sentou-se.

"Filha. ... Não sei por onde começar."

"Que tal pelo início?"

"Está bem. Filha. Lembras-te de quando me contaste que namoravas com o Garth?"

"Perfeitamente!"

"O Garth disse que ia falar com o pai dele, certo?"

"Sim."

"Pois bem. Nessa mesma tarde, encontrei o Toni."

_"Eva! Que conversa é essa do Garth namorar com a tua filha Lilly?"_

_"Eu também fiquei surpreendida! No início, não concordava muito com a ideia. Mas vendo como a minha filha está feliz, até acho que eles formam um lindo par!"_

_"Estás a gozar comigo?"_

_"Não!"_

_"Vocês tinham dito que a vossa filha Kate se casaria com o Garth para unir as alcateias!"_

_"Mas a Lilly e o Garth gostam tanto um do outro!"_

_"Mas não foi o combinado! Além disso, a tua filha é uma Ómega!"_

_"Ora! As leis podem ser mudadas!"_

_"Nem pensar! Tu vais ajudar-me a acabar com aquele romance idiota!"_

_"Nem penses que eu vou arruinar a felicidade da minha filha!"_

_"Não! Tu vais fazer o que eu mando!"_

_"Tu não mandas em mim! Além disso, eu sei que tu gostas muito do teu filho! Tu não eras capaz de destruir a felicidade dele!"_

_O Toni pensou por um bocado e depois falou:_

_"És capaz de ter razão."_

_"Então vamos esquecer o assunto?"_

_"Não. Tenho uma ideia melhor. Se o meu filho pode ter um amor impossível, eu também posso."_

_"O quê?!"_

_"Sabias que eu estou apaixonado por uma loba casada?"_

_"A sério? E eu conheço-a?"_

_"És tu, Eva."_

"O quê?!", espantou-se a Lilly.

"Depois vieram as ameaças.", continuou a Eva.

_"T-Toni. Eu não posso... Eu não te amo. Eu amo o Winston."_

_"Mas vais deixar de amar. Se queres que a tua filha Lilly seja feliz, vais ter que fazer o que eu te mando."_

_"Ora, seu...!", a Eva preparava-se para atacar, mas foi interrompida pelo Toni._

_"Eu não faria isso! Lembra-te da tua filha!"_

_"O que é que queres, Toni?"_

_"Beija-me."_

_"O quê?"_

_"Beija-me! Agora!"_

_A Eva aproxiou-se do Toni e beijou-o rápido._

_"Beija-me a sério!"_

_A Eva voltou a beijar o Toni. Desta vez, durante mais tempo._

_Depois, afastou-se._

_"Óptimo.", disse o Toni. "Encontramo-nos logo à noite."_

_O Toni foi-se embora e a Eva ficou ali, triste._

"Maldito! Como é que ele pôde fazer isso?", perguntou a Lilly.

"E ainda há mais."

"Mais?"

"Naquela noite..."

_A Eva separou-se do beijo do Toni._

_"Beijas bem.", disse o Toni._

_"Vai directo ao assunto!"_

_"Eva. Como sabes, eu estou completamente apaixonado por ti."_

_A Eva estava irritada, mas não mostrou isso._

_"Já nos beijamos duas vezes, mas eu quero mais do que isso. Quero que te separes do Winston."_

_"O quê? Nem pensar nisso!"_

_"Queres que te volte a lembrar do que acontece à tua filha se não me obedeceres?"_

_"Não."_

_"Óptimo."_

_O Toni aproximou-se dela: "Vais dizer ao Winston que somos amantes. Então? Temos acordo?"_

_"Temos."_

_O Toni sorriu e beijou-a na boca._

"No dia seguinte, encontrei-me com ele."

_"Então? Já lhe contaste?", perguntou o Toni._

_"Ainda não! Quando acordei ele já tinha saído!"_

_"Tens até logo à noite para lhe contares!", o Toni foi-se embora._

"Fui obrigada a dizer ao teu pai que eu e o Toni somos amantes."

"Então e agora?"

"Agora ele quer que eu vá viver com ele e te leve comigo."

"Então só vejo uma solução. Vais ter que contar tudo ao pai."

"O quê? Não! Se o teu pai souber, vai atrás do Toni e eu nem sei o que pode acontecer!"

"Preferes viver com o Toni e saber que o pai está muito magoado contigo?"

"Mas tem de haver outra solução!"

A Lilly ficou pensativa: "Acho que tive uma ideia. Mas para isso a Kate tem que saber a verdade."

"Está bem. Mas nada de contar ao vosso pai!"

"Não te preocupes, mamã. Em breve, tudo vai voltar ao normal."

À noite, a Eva e a Lilly chegaram à toca do Toni e do Garth.

"Bem-vindas, queridas!", disse o Toni.

As duas traziam rostos tristes.

O Garth estava espantado: "Pai? O que é isto?"

"Filho. Está na hora de saberes."

"Saber o quê?"

"Eu e a Eva estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Ela acabou tudo com o Winston e veio viver connosco. E como eu sei que tu e a Lilly também se amam, pedi à Eva para a trazer com ela!"

"Uau! Tu e a Eva? Nunca me tinha passado uma coisa dessas pela cabeça!"

"Pois é, filho! A vida dá muitas voltas!"

As lobas chegaram à entrada: "Querida, vai com o Garth lá para dentro. Preciso de ter uma conversa com o Toni." "Está bem, mamã! Vamos, Garth!"

A Lilly e o Garth entraram na toca e deixaram o Toni e a Eva a conversarem.

"Então, querida?", o Toni aproximou-se da Eva e preparava-se para lhe beijar, mas a Eva empurrou-o.

"Mau! Já estivemos melhor!"

"Cala-te, Toni! Eu estou aqui contra a vontade! Sabes muito bem disso!"

"Não me importa. Podes gritar comigo à vontade! Já tenho o que quero!"

"Isso não é verdade! Tu queres o meu amor e isso nunca vais ter!"

"Quem disse? Eu e tu vamos criar a nossa própria família! Senão, verás a tua filha triste e sem amor para o resto da vida!"

"Eu nunca vou ter filhos teus! O Winston é o único lobo da minha vida! Tu não passas de um reles lobo monstruoso!"

O Toni atacou a Eva.

"Tu vais ser minha, quer queiras quer não!"

O Toni ia a saltar para cima da Eva, quando foi atirado para o chão por outro lobo.

"Mas que...?"

"Deixa a minha mulher em paz!", gritou o Winston.

"Vai-te embora, Winston! A Eva agora é minha! Eu e ela somos amantes!"

"Isso é mentira! Tu ameaçaste-a com a infelicidade da nossa filha!"

"E se for? O que eu lhe disse, vale também para ti! Ou tu nos deixas em paz, ou é a tua filha quem sofre as consequências!"

O Winston empurrou o Toni e os dois começaram a rebolar, acabando com o Toni em cima do Winston.

"Vou acabar contigo!", disse o Toni, começando a apertar o pescoço ao Winston.

"Querido!", gritou a Eva.

"Deixa o meu pai em paz!", gritou a Lilly.

"Não te metas nisto, fedelha!"

"Larga-o, pai!"

"Garth?"

"Se não o largares, podes ter a certeza de que fujo de casa e nunca mais me pões a vista em cima!"

"O quê? Isso é chantagem!"

"Ora, ora. Parece que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro.", disse o Winston.

"Idiotas! Isto não vai ficar assim!"

O Toni largou o Winston e fugiu.

O Winston dirigiu-se à Eva: "Estás bem?"

"Agora estou. Desculpa não te ter contado, mas tive medo que cometesses uma loucura."

"Eu por ti sou capaz das maiores loucuras."

O Winston e a Eva beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

"Oh! Que romântico!", disse a Lilly.

"Ainda não percebi como é que o teu pai veio parar aqui."

"Fui eu.", a Kate apareceu.

"Kate!"

"A nossa mãe contou-me que o teu pai a estava a chantagear para poder ficar com ela e eu contei à Kate para que ela me ajudasse no meu plano!", disse a Lilly.

"Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era dizer ao pai para se encontrar comigo aqui perto para uma conversa importante.", disse a Kate.

"Era tudo uma armadilha para o Toni ser apanhado em flagrante a chantagear a mãe!"

"Mas que filhas espertas que eu tenho!", disse o Winston. "Obrigado, filhas!"

"De nada!", disse a Lilly.

"Tudo pelo meu paizinho!", disse a Kate.

"Bem: conseguimos parar o Toni! Mas nada nos garante que ele fique quieto!"

"Não se preocupe, Winston! Eu conheço o meu pai. Sei como travá-lo! E acredite: se eu soubesse do que ele andava a fazer, nada disto tinha acontecido!"

"Deixa lá isso, Garth! O que está feito, está feito! E vamos deixar o você para lá! A partir de agora tratas-me por tu! Afinal de contas, vamos ser família!"

O Garth sorriu: "Como queiras!"

A Lilly abraçou o Garth.

"Vamos para casa.", disse a Eva. "Já não suporto este lugar. Ah! E se nos cruzarmos com o Toni, vou enfiar-lhe as patas pela garganta abaixo e arranco-lhe os órgãos todos do corpo um a um!"

"Há, há, há!", riram-se todos.

"O que foi que eu disse?"

"Há, há, há."


End file.
